Foreign Exchange Ninjas! Wait a Minute, What?
by MAL-sama
Summary: Anyways, three kunoichi have been misbehaving back in their country, and the leaders have given up on how to discipline them. So they send them off to Konoha, then much chaos follows Akiko and her friends! Rated M for bad language and violence.
1. Meet the Delinquents!

Hi there! Hope you like this fic of mine. I really hope you like it, cause, well... Took me a bit of time to edit it into third person, cause I first submitted this at Quizilla, which is interactive like hell... So... yeah. Please be merciful, or if you MUST critique, please be clear in your meaning. The storyline shall follow Akiko's POV, got it? Also, I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, there would be no Orochimaru... Well, maybe slap him in there as a pedophile, and there would be much Naruhinasasu (yes, threesome. DEAL WITH IT!!!) in it.

* * *

"Wake up!!!" she heard, interrupting her dream. "Come on, Akiko!!! Wake up!!!" She felt her body being shook, so she reluctantly opened her eyes and got up. She saw a girl with fiery red eyes and orange hair that looked like she had stuck a fork in an electrical socket and suffered the shock. Her skin looked like it was burnt from the same shock, and she could smell it. She was wearing a yellow nightgown and was crouched on her knees. 

"What so you want, Tsunami?" the sleepy girl asked her.

"Did you forget our hearing was today, Akiko?" she asked. The sleeper looked at her alarm clock. It read six in the morning, and a growl erupted from her throat when she saw it.

"The hearing is at two, Tsunami. Why the hell are you waking me up AT SIX IN THE MORNING!?!"

"Because you always take forever to get ready to go anywhere, plus I want to take one last romp through the gardens before our fate is decided!" Tsunami giggled and pulled her sleeping friend up out of bed.

She dusted herself off and asked, "What about Ayame?"

"She's busy meditating in the gardens," Tsunami answered. "Now hurry up and get dressed!!! I don't want to be late because of you!!!"

"Fine," Akiko grumbled. "Now where's the bathroom?"

"Silly Akiko!!! Did you forget again!??" Akiko merely shot a glare at her. "It's down the hall and to the left."

She grumbled, following her instructions into the bathroom, and locked the door shut. Akiko nearly tore off her clothes before getting into the shower and got to work cleaning herself. Once she was finished, she grabbed a light blue towel and wrapped it around her body tightly, so that it wouldn't fall off and took a good look at herself in the mirror. Her sapphire blue eyes gazed back at herself sleepily, and her long, black hair dripped like mad from the shower. There were also markings on her face that looked like a cat's whiskers. She grabbed an orange towel form the rack, leaving it empty, and put her hair in it. She brushed her teeth and went back into the room she was sleeping in and searched through the dresser.

Akiko got some undergarments on, then pulled out a dark blue shirt. Its sleeves were very short, and when she put it on, it showed her midriff. She searched through the dresser and pulled out a very short skirt that was the same shade of blue as her shirt, and when she put it on, it only covered about two inches short of showing her panties. She searched through the dresser even more and took out black socks. When she put them on, they went up so that they covered her knees, and she proceeded to return the towels to the rack in the bathroom. She picked up a hair straightener from the sink and used it on her hair, which helped to dry it off quickly.

Tsunami walked in with a piece of jellied toast in her mouth and asked, "Why do you even use that thing, Akiko? You're hair's straight enough as it is already!!!"

Akiko looked at her when she finished and said, "I use it in place of the blow-dryer of yours because unlike it, it doesn't damage my hair and make it cut itself."

Tsunami only sighed, finishing her toast and said, "Whatever. I'm going to shower, alright?" Akiko nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. A click sounded, telling her that Tsunami had locked it, and she went back into the bedroom. She took some gloves off of the dresser and put them on. They were long enough to go to her elbows, and the fingers of them were cut so that there was only a quarter of an inch of glove covering her fingers. There was a metal plate on them where the back of her hand was, and on them were the Japanese symbol for cat, with whiskers protruding from them. She picked up a headband from the dresser, which was similar to others, only instead of the normal symbols, it had three cat symbols on them like the metal plates on her gloves. She put it around her neck, and put small pouches on both of her legs, on both sides of her waist, and one on each arm, near the shoulder. She put various ninja weapon in these pouches and put on a pair of ninja sandals, each with a metal plate with the same neko symbol as on her gloves.

Akiko walked outside, into a small garden, and saw someone meditating. She had a headband like Akiko's covering her eyes, but the symbols on it were for mole, as in the animal, and from each of them protruded a little snout, as if from a mole. She had soft brown hair that wasn't very long, and it stuck out like she had spent her whole life sitting in a chair with her legs to the sky and her back on the seat. She wore a light brown T-shirt with a cartoon mole on it, and she was wearing faded blue jeans. She had gloves and sandals like Akiko's, but with the same mole symbol as on her headband, and her pouch placement was different. She just had a large fanny pack around her waist facing to the side, and Akiko could tell it was stuffed with ninja weapons.

She gently walked up to the girl and poked her shoulder, whispering, "Ayame?"

She turned her head to look at Akiko and asked, "Yes, Akiko?"

"You ready for the hearing?" she asked in a normal tone.

She nodded and said, "Yup. I just hope Tsunami is." She paused and asked, "Why are you up so early?"

"Tsunami made me," she said as if pouting.

Ayame giggled and stated, "That's her. Always waking you up too early for things like this, huh?"

"She said she wanted to _romp through the gardens_ before we go."

Ayame giggled and said, "Alright. It'd at least make us smell prettier, huh?"

"Yup." Suddenly, Akiko was pinned to the ground, and when she looked to see her attacker, she sighed in disgust when to see it was Tsunami. She had her headband on over her forehead, and its symbols were for monkey, and had little swirls coming off of them like monkey tails. Akiko pushed her off of herself so that she could dust herself off and see what she was wearing. She had on a yellow spaghetti string strap shirt, with the straps orange, and she was wearing a long orange skirt with red monkeys all over it. She had on the same ninja sandals and gloves as Akiko and Ayame, and the monkey symbols were on each metal plate. Her weapon pouches were on her arms by her shoulders, and she also had a couple around her waist.

"It's time! We gotta romp through the gardens, now!!!" she said, complaining like a little kid.

Akiko smirked, trying to hold back a snicker, and said, "Alright. Just be sure to stay in sight, alright?"

Tsunami giggled and squealed, "YAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!" She grabbed Akiko's and Ayame's arms and dragged the two of them off away from their house.

* * *

Later... 

Akiko, Tsunami, and Ayame were in a dark room, and a light was focused on each of them from the ceiling. Akiko glared at the floor as she heard voices arguing from the darkness. Tsunami looked like one of her relatives had just died, and Ayame was just looking up at the light. At least that's what it looked like with that headband over her eyes. Eventually, the voices quieted down and another light went on, showing a tall woman who looked like an elite ninja. She got their attention, causing all three of them to look at her with all of their attention towards her as she cleared her throat.

"Akiko, Tsunami, and Ayame," she said with authority. "You have disobeyed our rules over and over again, and apparently, you three can live with the punishments we have dealt to you already. Because of that, we have decided on taking some extreme measures. Are you three ready to hear your punishment?"

"Yes, ma'am," Akiko, Tsunami, and Ayame said in unison.

"We have contacted some foreign ninja concerning your delinquency, and we have come to the conclusion that sending you three to Konoha would be best. Their disciplinary actions seem the best for dealing with your specific brand of delinquency, so we have you scheduled to leave on tomorrow's three in the afternoon flight. Be sure to pack well, since your time there will be undetermined. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." The light on her disappeared, and the way out was lit up. Akiko, Tsunami, and Ayame followed it out of the place and went back home to pack.

* * *

In Konoha... 

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting on some bench by the ninja academy waiting for Kakashi to come, and Naruto was getting impatient.

"What's taking Kakashi-sensei so long!?!" he complained. "He said to meet us here at 10 'o clock sharp, and it's three in the afternoon now!!!"

"Calm down, Naruto!" Sakura said. "His note said he wanted us to meet some delinquent ninja he was going to pick up. For all we know, they could be giving him loads of trouble right now!" In the tree above them, Akiko, Tsunami, and Ayame looked at each other and nodded. Akiko pulled out three ninja stars and attached a note to one of them. Tsunami put a note on the star closest to her, and Ayame put hers on the last free star. They took the stars they put their notes on and tossed them so that they nearly missed Sasuake and Sakura. Akiko threw hers so that it nearly missed Naruto, and it got all of their attention. They looked in the direction they threw from, but the three of them had jumped to another tree by then. They looked back at the ground where the stars were and picked them up. They took the notes off of them and saw Akiko's neko symbol, Tsunami's monkey symbol, and Ayame's mole symbol.

"What's with this?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was just looking around, trying to find the weapons' owners. Tsunami jumped out of her hiding place, giggling and tackling Naruto to the ground.

"Hello there, new friend!!!" she said, getting off of Naruto.

"What the hell was that for!?!" Naruto asked. "That's how I greet everyone I meet, silly!" Tsunami replied.

Sasuke looked at the note he picked up and asked, "Where are your two friends?"

"They're still hiding! Want me to give them the signal?" She waved her hands around like nuts, and Akiko saw it clearly. She nudged Ayame's shoulder a little and the two of them dropped down from their hiding spot.

"Hello there," Akiko said calmly.

"Are you Kakashi-sensei's students?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah," Sakura answered.

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"We're the delinquents he's supposed to be watching!!!" Tsunami answered. She giggled and added, "We ditched him, so he might be looking around for us right now." Ayame walked up to Sasuke and reached to feel his face.

He backed away and asked, "What are you doing!?!"

"Forgive me," Ayame muttered. "I'm blind. The best way for me to get to know a person at first is to feel their faces. Would you mind?"

Sasuke calmed down and mumbled, "Alright, then." Ayame felt his face, mumbling worse like, "Interesting!" and "How sad..." every now and then. When she was finished, she walked up to Sakura to do the same thing. Sakura had gotten a few, "Wow!"'s from Ayame before she moved on to Naruto. She giggled a few times, then seemed fixated on the markings on his face. Once she was done, she walked back to Akiko and whispered, "He's like you in some way, Akiko-chan."

"How?" she whispered back.

"I can sense a second source of chakra coming from within him, and that chakra seems a little angry."

"Alright. Just assume he knows about it and say nothing, alright?"

She nodded and said, "Okay."

"So that's where you three went off to," Kakashi's voice mumbled from behind the six. Akiko turned around and saw him, jumping a bit.

Tsunami giggled and jokingly cried, "Oh no! We got caught! Run away!!!" She hid behind Sakura, still giggling, and Ayame decided to get herself acquainted with Kakashi. Once she felt what little of his face was exposed, she frowned and pouted.

"Why do you hide your face, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's annoying to me that I can't feel your whole face! It's how I get myself acquainted with people!"

"So you're the one Tsukiko said was blind, huh?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing. It's just interesting. Anyways, get acquainted with each other for today. Tomorrow, we'll talk about what we'll do while these three are here. Got it?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," Akiko, Ayame, and Tsunami said in unison. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke nodded.


	2. Ramen Time!

Once Kakashi left, Tsunami rose her hand and asked, "So, how would you three wish to acquaint yourselves with us, hm?"

"How about we introduce ourselves and tell each other a little bit about where we come from?" Sakura replied.

"How about we talk over some ramen?" Naruto replied.

Sasuke turned his head away, mumbling, "Quickly. I don't want to waste my time chatting with three girls who won't learn how to behave themselves."

Tsunami lowered her hand and cutely glared at Sasuke. "Hey! I'll have you know we're a team of Rank-1 ninjas only, buster! You wanna get rough?"

Akiko stuck her hand out towards Tsunami, as did Ayame, and they both said, "Down, Tsunami."

The both of them lowered their hands and Akiko said, "Let's chat over this ramen stuff you speak of. It sounds intriguing."

"You bet it is! I'll take you guys to the best ramen shop in town!" He chuckled a bit and started walking off, with his team following close to him, and Akiko's team not long after them. During the walk, they heard Naruto ask Sakura while whispering, "Hey, Sakura, what's intriguing mean?"

Tsunami giggled when Sakura hit him on the top of his head and nearly yelled, "You idiot!!!" then went on to explain what the word meant. Which took all the way to the ramen shop to do. Once there, a combination of wonderful smells filled their nostrils and they looked around. It pretty much looked like an open-air noodle shop, and Tsunami and Naruto had already taken their seats and placed their orders. Akiko lead Ayame to the seat next to Tsunami's, then took a seat next to her as well. Sakura sat next to Akiko and Sasuke sat away from everyone else, as if they all had pneumonia or something.

"What's his problem?" Tsunami asked as Akiko, Ayame, and Sakura placed their orders.

"He's not much of a people person," Sakura answered.

"So, you go first," Akiko said to Sakura, grabbing chopsticks for herself and Ayame.

As she handed Ayame's hers, Sakura began to introduce herself as so, "Well, I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm very good at controlling my chakra, and I'm one of the smartest students from the academy the year I graduated!"

"Anything else?" Tsunami asked as her order was placed in front of her. She pulled her chopsticks apart as Sakura shook her head. "Well, that sounds boring," Tsunami said as she began to pig out on her noodles.

"What about you, ummm..." Sakura asked, pointing to Ayame.

Akiko nudged her a little to tell her Sakura was speaking to her and she asked, "Me?" Sakura nodded as everyone else's orders were placed in front of them.

"Well, I am Tasunagi Ayame, of the Tasunagi clan. We are all known for being blind, and using ninjutsu and genjutsu to make living in the world of the seeing easier. Some of us are even known for using taijutsu as well, but not very many specialize in it."

"Wait, your whole entire family is blind?" Naruto asked, having just swallowed down a mouthful of noodles.

"Yep," Ayame answered "We don't know why, either. We've just learned to use Ninja arts to deal with it, and maybe even seeing eye animals or guides."

"Guides?" Sakura asked.

"People who can see," Akiko answered, grabbing some more noodles to eat with her chopsticks. "What about you, blondey?" she asked Naruto.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to become the next Hokage no matter what! Believe it!!!" he replied between bites.

Akiko shook her head and asked Sakura sarcastically, "Complicated one, isn't he?"

Sakura nodded and replied in the same tone, "Yup, sure is," with a small anime vein.

"Tsunami, you go next," Akiko commanded. Tsunami finished up the last of her ramen and took a deep relieved breath, like she was eating too fast, which was followed with a very loud belch.

"I'm Kageryu Tsunami, and umm... well, I'm very good with summoning jutsus and taijutsu as well!" She giggled nervously and Akiko got an anime sweat drop, along with her earlier comment on Naruto from Sakura. She nodded as Tsunami continued. "Oh! And I can also pull off this really cool move I made up that I like to call _Two Fisted Monkey Style Barrage!!!_ HOOAAHH!!!" She made some ridiculous pose and Akiko chucked a small scroll at her.

"Stop being stupid in public, Tsunami," she commanded blankly as she finished up her ramen.

Tsunami picked up the scroll and giggled, saying, "Yay! Cream puffs in this one!"

Akiko shook her head and turned to Sakura asking, "My turn now?"

"Mmm-hmm!" she replied, nodding.

Once Akiko finished her noodles, she took a deep breath and said, "My name is Akiko. I'm not sure what my last name is, especially since I was orphaned right after my mother gave birth to me, and I've had no luck finding it out, really. It took me a few months of deciding, but once I became a Ninja, I made up my mind that I would have to trust whoever I'm stuck with for the rest of my life with my most dangerous secrets, and that I would dedicate my life to protecting my country from one of them."

"One of what?" Sakura asked. She got a glare from Akiko, and the background behind her was all black, with her eyes glowing yellow and "The Glare of Ultimate Death" written in red Japanese characters all over. Actually, it was just a sign Tsunami was holding behind her head and some glitter she threw in front of Akiko's face, so she thwacked her with her chopsticks and went back to giving the glare to Sakura.

She got a bit of a look on her face like she was going to puke and mumbled, "Okay, I won't press the matter."

Sasuke's voice emerged from the behind them, asking, "If you're so intent on protecting your country from whatever terrible secret you may hold, then why the hell did you get in trouble enough to get transferred here?"

Akiko turned to give him an emotionless look and replied, "Sometimes, what is seen as kindness can be seen as bullying, as such the case in little kids trying to get the attentions of the ones they like. The adults merely believe it was bullying because they did not see the event themselves, therefore the kid trying to get it's special person's attention ends up being punished for liking that person."

She just got stares from everyone, minus Ayame of course, and Sasuke turned away and walked out of the ramen shop muttering, "Whatever."

"Wait, so you liked some guy and got punished for getting his attention?" Naruto asked.

Sakura chucked her chopsticks at him and yelled, "YOU IDIOT! THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE MEANT!!!" She calmed down and turned to Akiko, asking, "So, what did you three get in trouble for, anyways?"

Akiko entwined her fingers together, with the palms facing each other and rested her chin on them and answered flatly, "We stole a few sacred scrolls here and there, snuck into the central district a few times to steal rare artifacts, and even tried killing a legendary ninja or two."

"Now, why would you guys do that?"

Tsunami shrugged and replied, "Don't ask me! I only follow orders from Akiko or our sensei!"

"Same here," Ayame added.

Sakura looked at Akiko and she said flatly, "I will not divulge into the finer details, but I will leave it at the tale of the little children getting their special person's attention."

"Alright, so how does doing those things help your country?" Sakura asked.

"Let's just say that if I don't use enough chakra each and every single day," she said, with a bit of a blood-thirsty look coming about her eyes, "something bad will happen..."

Tsunami shook her head and said, "That's all you're ever going to get out of her, Sakura-chan. She hasn't even told US, HER _CLOSEST_ FRIENDS, the specific details why she had us helping her with that stuff."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

Akiko's eyes turned to look at him as she answered, "Because I'm still not sure if I can trust them with _that_ secret yet..."

"Well, why the hell not? They're your friends, aren't they!?!"

"Yes. The best I ever had."

"Then why don't you tell them about it!?!" Akiko turned around, as if checking for those who might be eavesdropping and gave Naruto the same look she gave Sakura earlier.

"Let's just say that some things are better left unknown, alright?" The server came and asked for money to pay for the bill. Sasuke had left by now, and it looked like he payed for himself. Sakura searched her pockets and had this "oh shit" look about her face. Naruto did the same and the server looked at Akiko, Ayame, and Tsunami with a serious look.

"I'm sorry," Ayame said. "I don't carry money with me."

Tsunami laughed nervously and said, "Sorry! Flat broke!" Akiko shook her head and pulled a scroll from one of her pouches. She opened it a little and did some hand signs, then tapped a symbol near the upper left-hand corner. It flashed for a second, then suddenly three pendant-shaped chunks of gold appeared.

She picked them up and gave them to the server, saying, "Don't worry. They aren't fake." She rolled up the scroll and put it back in the pouch she pulled it from and walked away from the restaurant.

"Wow!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. "How did you do that?"

"Simple. I sealed the gold into the scroll, then used a seal breaking jutsu developed in my country to take it back out. Any Rank-7 ninja could do it, really."

"Rank-7?" Sakura asked. "Didn't Tsunami-san say that you three were Rank-1's?"

"Yes, she did. Rank-1's are higher than Rank-7's, Sakura-san."

"How many Ranks are there, Akiko-san?"

"Well, there are seven, really. Rank-7's are straight out of the academy, Rank-6's are the next level up, then Rank-5, Rank-4, Rank-3, Rank-2, and finally Rank-1. Ninja chosen to lead their districts are known as Rank-0, and the ninja that lead them are known as Rank-Negatives. There are also a few Rank-Half ninjas, who are qualified to be Rank-0, but weren't chosen to be such. Exams to go up one Rank are held once annually, and so far there's only been one team from our country who's ever been able to pass them all consecutively without passing any exams to be ready for them the next year."

"And who would they be?"

"You're looking right at them," Ayame answered. "But it sure as hell wasn't easy."

"Especially with Brainless Tsunami for a team-mate," Akiko added.

"HEY!!!" she shouted. "At least I didn't hold you guys back any year for my screw-ups!!!"

"Tsunami, you know it's because we got Tsukiko-sensei to teach you your best moves," Akiko said, giving her an evil neko look.

"Are Rank-7 ninjas academy level shinobi?" Sakura asked.

"No," Ayame answered. "Rank-7's just got out of the academy compared to the other ranks. Academy graduation exams are held at the same time as the Rank-up exams, so that the newer students have a more equal time to train compared to the others."

"So, what are these Rank-up tests like?"

"Deadly," Akiko answered, with that neko face still plastered on. "Hell, the only exams known NOT to kill people are the academy graduation exams, and even those are still tough as hell."

"How deadly are we talking here?"

"Well, the first exams usually kill off a tenth of the applicants, the ones the Rank-6's take usually kill off a fourth, and only half survive the test to become Rank-5's. Then only a fourth of the Rank-4's can live through the next exams, and four fifths of Rank-3's never live to see the light of day again. The final Rank-up exams only let one tenth of the applicants survive, and they'd be lucky not to have broken nearly all of their limbs by the time the proctors declare them Rank-1 ninjas."

"Wow! How did you guys survive?" Sakura asked.

Tsunami turned to face her and giggled while answering, "We did some clever improvising to fool the proctors!"

"So you cheated?"

"Only in the fight-to-the-death battles," Akiko replied. "See, one you're an official Rank-3 ninja, all the exams you take from there require battle-to-the-death situations, and you can't fake the opponent's death or have them quit, either. Winner lives, and the loser pushes up daisies by the end of the week."

"Our victims, however, were planting daisies by the end of the week," Ayame said.

"Huh?"

"We sealed them in our scrolls and released them in a plant nursery in our sister district with their memories completely erased and all their clothes burned to ashes."

"Is that last part really necessary?"

"Yes. Most ninja from our country wear co much clothing that you wouldn't recognize them if they were naked!" Tsunami giggled at Akiko's answer and she stopped in her tracks, causing everyone else to stop as she stared at the ground wide-eyed for a moment. She turned to Sakura and asked, "Know of a good place to spar?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Akiko smiled and nodded.

"Nothing a little fight won't fix. Like I said. I need to burn chakra, and it's starting to get a bit too much for comfort right now."

"Alright! Follow me!" She motioned for them to follow, which they did, and ended up finding Sasuke training by himself in the area Sakura lead them to.


End file.
